dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lennie Hawkins
Biography & Background My mom is a Potioneer. My dad is a Travel Agent, he has been lucky enough to find work wherever it is that we have called home. Be it Sweden, the US or England my dad has never struggled with employment. When my mom was still with us we had an extraordinary life in the suburbs of Boston. We have probably been to every single park or playground in town. My favorite was the Charles River. We used to go canoeing. My dad took me to the river and my favorite bridge when he told me we were leaving. I guess he thought it would soften the blow. He forgot to tell me my mom would not be coming with us. I kept a lot of things to myself after that. Until sort of exploded. My dad and I were working on the canoe we were building I was being careless and I hurt myself. Instead of letting my dad fix it I got angry. I yelled at him in rage for the first time that I can remember. The canoe started to smoke over his shoulder neither of us know I was causing it at the time. Once I'd finished what I had to say the whole thing ignited. My dad put it out and we laughed about it afterwards when he told me it was just my magic. When I started school I'd always known it was inevitable that I'd be leaving. I'd known my dad wanted to get out of the US and in few years the school where I made friend was going to be my old school. I didn't like thinking of it that way. Ilvermorny was my second home. I wasn't supposed to focus on the move though. But it was hard when I could see that something in our home was wrong but no one was telling me what. My mom never made any sort of effort to organize things in boxes or around the house. They let me finish out my third year at Ilvermorny before they split and my dad gave me a little hints that mom was staying behind. The move was gut wrenching. None of my mom's possessions were packed up. The house we lived in had no trace of my dad or I left in it. The only items to prove our existence were pictures and furniture we left behind. I was told not to worry, our new house had everything we needed. It made no sense at the time and I had no choice. I had to go along with it. The town we moved to was beautiful and I despised it. I was in a new, strange place without my mom. She was rarely around but without her the entire world felt like it changed. At our new house my dad was running a dinner club out of our house. He hired someone to manage bookings and he hired different chefs to come in and cook for the guests. The house was separated appropriately enough for him to make it work. It was madness, it still is madness. His new business venture did make it easier for Bridget and Drew to convince me to leave when they came to get me. School at Hogwarts was sort of rough without them there to understand the experience. It was too hard to explain it. I still refuse to tell them hanging out with them makes me miss them more than when I go months without seeing them. I went to Ilvermorny while we were still living in the United States. We were already in Massachusetts the school was not too far from us. It was only during that year, in the beginning while I was there, I met Drew Campbell and Bridget Snow. They were in different houses and one of them always ended up being my lab partner in more than one class. I think we became good friends. Since the move I unfortunately do not seem them as often. We keep in touch and twice a year they drag me back out there against my dad's wishes and we have the time of our lives. Personality & Nature In the time since having my mom's presence in my life I have become a lot more like my dad. His is truly the only influence in my life other than my friends. It is difficult to say whether or not I would have become as rigid and ordinary without him. We stick to a tight schedule, every morning afternoon and night is the same. He has taught me the benefit of structure. Blatant honesty is a tendency of mine. I make observations that should probably be kept to myself. It usually happens in times of frustration. I can be much more harsh than I intended to be. It takes a lot of effort to bring me to that point. I try not let other people upset me. My emotional responses are typically fueled by events caused by my own actions. Feeling for other people is not something I engage in. I am not the person to go to for sympathy. I will lent someone vent but they should have no expectations of me comforting them. I am not sure I know how. I have no recollection of experiencing anything remotely close except from my mom. We bottle up feelings in my family and channel that energy in other ways. Appearance & Looks I have pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. I appear to be almost identical to my dad and it is obvious I will be exactly like him at some point in my life. He has lighter hazel eyes and mine are brown. We both have the same brown/black hair, large ears and wide smile. He says my nose comes from mom, I am not sure I agree with him on that. Due to that fatherly influence I have take on his style as well. I might dress to mature for my age. I have more blazers than there are days in a week. But when I wear them they feel like a second skin to me. Possessions 9¾ Elm White River Monster spine wand. Charred canoe scrap. Picture of mom. Juggling balls. Relationships My father is a Pure-blood man by the name of Claes Hawkins, an Ilvermorny graduate. My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Antje Holst, an Ilvermorny graduate. Trivia & Tidbits *I am a Capricorn; I was born January 13th, 2020. *I am Swedish/English on my father's side and German on my mother's side. *I am myrmecophobic. I have an intense fear of ants. *I can sing, juggle, lucid dream and build a canoe. *I love reading, architecture and old photographs. *I hate lies or omissions and modern buildings. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Elm Wand Category:White River Monster Spine Wand Category:Slytherin Category:January Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Insect Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Swedish Category:English Category:German Category:Speaks Swedish Category:Speaks German Category:Karmagician